Les états d'âme de Mycroft Holmes
by Electre1964
Summary: On a beau s'appeler Mycroft Holmes, il y a des choses qu'on ne maîtrise pas... Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName


_Yiiiiiiiihaaaaaa (cri perçant et fort désagréable), sonnez hautbois, résonnez musettes, voici ma participation au **Challenge du Collectif "Noname", Secret Santa**._

 _Tout d'abord j'ai trouvé cette idée plus que géniale et je me suis inscrite dans la joie et la bonne humeur, youpi._

 _Ensuite j'ai reçu mon thème et me suis retrouvée transportée x années en arrière (même pas en rêve je vous dis combien !) lorsque j'avais un devoir de philo ou de français à rendre... J'ai passé deux jours à couiner "je vais jamais y arriver", "la vache mais c'est pas évident !", "pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?", "pis de toute façon, j'ai pas d'idée !"_

 _Une fois passée cette phase de lamentations nombrilistes, je m'y suis mise et si le démarrage a été difficile, je me suis de plus en plus éclatée au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de cette histoire._

 _Donc, je persiste : c'est une suuuuuuuper bonne idée et que challenge et mille bravos et mercis à notre pack de lutins-à-paillettes-dorées d'en avoir eu l'idée. C'est trooooooop bien !_

 _Ah vi, un petit détail : **CERISE CHERRY** c'est pour toi ! j'espère que tu t'éclateras autant à le lire que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Comme je te l'ai écrit en MP, ces deux personnages sont moins portraiturés dans les fics que les autres de la série Sherlock. Quand ils le sont, surtout Mycroft, c'est sous un jour sombre et glaçant. Donc j'ai voulu changer ça et j'espère sincèrement que j'y suis arrivée, tu me le diras !_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes était ennuyé.

Assis à son luxueux bureau, il tapotait de l'index son sous-main tout en laissant errer son regard dans la grande pièce : un portrait de la reine en bonne et due forme, des gravures de chasse et de chevaux aux murs, de la moquette épaisse et gris pâle, une bibliothèque en acajou qui prenait tout un pan de mur, remplie de livres aux reliures rares et précieuses (livres qu'il avait tous lus d'ailleurs), un canapé Chesterfield hors d'âge et patiné juste comme il le fallait, des fauteuils profonds et confortables, une table basse jonchée de revues politiques, économiques et culturelles, bref un environnement sérieux mais pas compassé.

Et pourtant Mycroft Holmes était ennuyé. Certainement pas au sujet de son travail, tout allait fort bien de ce côté-là : son délicat numéro d'équilibriste entre les susceptibilités internationales portait ses fruits et il n'y avait pas, du moins dans l'immédiat, de crise potentielle. Non, Mycroft Holmes se demandait s'il n'était pas malade, tout simplement. Lui qui n'avait jamais souffert de quoi que ce soit depuis sa prime enfance (une varicelle assez monstrueuse par ailleurs), lui qui pouvait affronter le froid, la pluie, la neige sans sourciller, il se trouvait en proie, depuis quelques jours, à de brusques accès de température, à un cœur qui semblait battre comme bon lui semblait et, comble de l'horreur, à une moiteur des mains qui le voyait faire une consommation excessive de mouchoirs. Il décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone :

\- Anthéa, vous pouvez venir ?

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement quelques secondes plus tard et son assistante entra.

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander une telle chose, mais pourriez-vous me prendre un rendez-vous chez mon médecin ? Le plus tôt possible, dans l'heure qui vient ce serait bien, merci.

\- Vous êtes malade Monsieur ?

\- A votre avis ?

Il regretta un peu son ton acerbe et ce d'autant plus que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Anthéa. Mais elle ne semblait pas choquée outre mesure.

\- Excusez-moi. Oui, je crois être un peu souffrant.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Et elle sortir tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'interphone se manifestait à nouveau.

\- Vous avez-rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, la voiture vous attend.

Mycroft sourit. L'efficacité légendaire d'Anthéa n'était certes plus à démontrer mais la voir en action était toujours agréable. Quelques membres mineurs du gouvernement avaient bien essayé de la lui ravir mais il n'avait pas eu à agir : malgré des perspectives de salaire mirobolantes, elle avait tout décliné avec une politesse tellement glacée que les offres avaient cessé net. Mycroft lui avait alors demandé pourquoi.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour gérer leurs rendez-vous clandestins et envoyer leurs costumes au pressing. Et, par-dessus tout, je ne suis pas un en-cas ambulant.

Mycroft avait insisté pour savoir qui avait osé lui faire de telles propositions mais elle n'avait rien dit et quand Anthéa disait «non»… et bien, c'était «non».

* * *

\- Rassurez-vous Monsieur Holmes, vous n'avez rien du tout. Votre cœur va bien, votre tension est correcte, tout va bien. Etes-vous stressé en ce moment ?

Mycroft réfléchit une pincée de secondes et répondit que non. Le praticien avait souri.

\- Je vais quand même vous prescrire un très léger relaxant, je pense que nous n'avons pas la même échelle en ce qui concerne le taux de stress.

De retour dans son bureau et à nouveau plongé dans ses dossiers, il avait été interrompu par un appel d'Anthéa.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Donc ?

\- Rien.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle raccrocha. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble (voyons, se demandait parfois Mycroft, moins de 10 ans et plus de 5, ça doit être ça), ils se comprenaient vite et l'essentiel était dit en quelques phrases qui pouvaient paraître absconses à tout autre qu'eux.

* * *

Les étranges palpitations de Mycroft n'avaient pas cessé mais il faisait avec : elles apparaissaient, disparaissaient selon leur bon vouloir et puisque son état général n'empirait pas, il ne s'en souciait plus et avait cessé les relaxants. Il détestait les médicaments quels qu'ils fussent. Histoire de se sentir irréprochable, Mycroft avaient une énième fois repris son régime sous l'œil perplexe d'Anthéa.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez particulièrement besoin, Monsieur.

\- Merci Anthéa, mais bon…

Il avait donc entamé une bataille perdue d'avance contre toutes les mignardises qui agrémentaient alors son quotidien et lui autorisaient de petites parenthèses de douceur sucrées : fairy cackes légers comme des nuages, petits macarons dont la croûte s'émiettait lentement entre la langue et le palais en libérant des saveurs acidulées (les macarons au citrons verts étaient ses favoris) qui envahissaient lentement sa bouche et le faisaient soupirer de plaisir, chocolat extra-noir dont l'amertume lui râpait doucement les papilles… Il détestait férocement les barres chocolatées et autres sucreries industrialisées qu'on trouvait à foison dans les distributeurs et quitte à pécher par excès de calories, autant qu'elles soient de luxe.

Son humeur s'en ressentit quelque peu et Anthéa en fit les frais jusqu'au jour où Mycroft trouva sa lettre de démission sur son bureau. Son cœur fit une embardée, ses mains redevinrent instantanément moites et il se précipita vers le bureau de son assistante.

\- Anthéa vous plaisantez ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me parle comme à un chien. Adieu Monsieur.

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit sous le nez d'un Mycroft médusé.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent un véritable enfer et pour Mycroft et pour toutes celles qui avaient postulé pour remplacer Anthéa. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être compris à la seconde, qui ne devait jamais répéter les missives qu'il dictait à une vitesse inhumaine, qu'Anthéa comprenait parfaitement lorsqu'il sautait du coq à l'âne, se retrouvait obligé de ralentir ses activités professionnelles à une vitesse somme toute normale pour le commun des mortels mais atrocement lente pour lui. Plus d'une fois les candidates étaient reparties en pleurs et on ne les revoyait plus, à un point tel que Mycroft avait été surnommé «Barbe-Bleue». Un jour où il venait rendre compte à Mycroft d'une discrète surveillance, Sherlock en avait croisé une qui sortait du bureau de Mycroft en sanglotant, le nez dans un mouchoir.

\- Et bien mon frère ? Tu t'ennuies donc à ce point ?

Mycroft avait haussé les épaules tandis que Sherlock s'installait sans façons dans un fauteuil, ses longues jambes étalées devant lui. Si les relations entre les deux frères pouvaient sembler sarcastiques et froides aux yeux des autres, elles étaient bien plus solides qu'il n'y paraissait, Mycroft ayant toujours veillé sur son cadet qui prenait parfois un malin plaisir à se plonger dans des situations rien moins que dangereuses ou inextricables. Mais Sherlock savait très bien où s'arrêter et surtout il devait la vie à son frère : sans cette cure de désintoxication, il n'aurait pas atteint trente ans. Il le savait, Mycroft le savait et le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé.

\- Qu'y puis-je si elles sont toutes d'une lenteur désespérante ! Bon, et cette surveillance ?

\- Le fils de ton diplomate est une petite ordure. Alcool plus drogue plus voitures de luxe plus call-girls… A quoi t'attendais-tu ? J'ai pu heureusement intercepter les photos d'un paparazzi mais de toi à moi, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Il finira par voler des documents à son père pour se faire encore plus d'argent et là c'est ton domaine. Sans compter qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à être un peu violent lorsqu'il a trop bu.

Mycroft laissa échapper un juron, chose fort peu habituelle de sa part et qui fit lever à Sherlock un sourcil étonné.

\- Demande-lui de revenir ou tu vas finir par être vulgaire et là ce serait la fin du monde.

\- Qui ?

\- Pas à moi Mycroft, s'il-te-plaît.

\- C'est elle qui a démissionné.

\- Par ta faute.

Sherlock se leva et partit en faisant tournoyer les pans de son Belstaff. Mycroft soupira et, histoire de se concentrer, entreprit la confection de cocottes en papier. Au bout de la quatorzième, sa décision était prise. Il demanda une voiture dans laquelle il s'engouffra quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Lorsqu'il retira son doigt de la sonnette, Mycroft se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de gêne, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Il était là pour une bonne cause, la sienne, alors pourquoi les mains à nouveau moites ? Il mit cela sur le compte de son expédition dans ce coin de Londres populaire et bohème, bien loin du calme feutré et luxueux de son propre quartier. Vraiment très dépaysant et il se demandait…

\- Monsieur Holmes ?

Anthéa venait d'ouvrir la porte, l'interrompant brusquement dans ses pensées. Il se râcla la gorge.

\- Bonjour Anthéa.

Elle le fit entrer et il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, curieux au possible. Ce petit appartement était l'antithèse des tenues sombres et austères de son ex-assistante : une explosion de couleurs, des cadres partout sur les murs, des miroirs, des plantes vertes, des fleurs…. Une débauche de vie et de bonne humeur permanente. A l'invitation d'Anthéa, il s'assit dans un canapé de velours prune quelque peu défoncé et aussitôt un chat borgne auquel il manquait la patte avant droite lui sauta sur les genoux.

\- Nelson, descends tout de suite !

C'était un chat, n'est-ce-pas… Il n'en fit donc qu'à sa tête et s'installa un peu plus commodément. Raide comme un piquet, Mycroft n'osait plus bouger. Anthéa se saisit du chat et malgré ses miaulement réprobateurs, l'enferma dans une chambre.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Thé ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant un plateau, Mycroft la détailla discrètement : sa confortable tenue d'intérieur la faisait paraître bien plus jeune que lorsqu'elle était sanglée dans ses inévitables tailleurs noirs. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses cheveux et s'étonnait qu'ils fussent aussi longs et brillants. Quant à sa silhouette… Mycroft s'ébroua mentalement, il s'égarait.

\- Que voulez-vous Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Revenez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Toutes les autres sont d'une nullité impressionnante !

\- Elles ne supportent pas non plus de se faire rabrouer ?

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous présenter mes excuses, vous êtes partie comme une flèche !

\- Et bien je vous écoute !

Mycroft touchait du doigt le fait d'être au pied du mur, situation qu'il générait pourtant chez les autres lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtait. Dieu que c'était désagréable ! Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le miaulement de Nelson qui signalait par là son mécontentement croissant d'être enfermé. Mycroft déglutit.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Anthéa.

\- Il vous en a fallu du temps ! Mais si j'ai bien compris, c'est uniquement parce que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé de remplaçante… Dans le cas contraire, je ne vous aurais jamais revu, je me trompe ?

\- Totalement.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire sans vous, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Voilà, vous êtes contente ?

Elle lui sourit gentiment, alors même qu'elle venait de le mettre K-O debout. Il songea furtivement que s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait tout simplement carbonisé son interlocuteur.

\- Je reviendrai donc demain matin. Mais à une condition, plutôt deux.

\- Encore ?

\- Vous suspendez ce régime stupide. Vous êtes très bien ainsi, croyez-moi. Alors ?

\- Oui. Et la seconde ?

\- Vous dînez chez moi ce soir.

Mycroft sursauta et la regarda, les yeux ronds. Toujours souriante, elle attendait patiemment sa réponse. Et il se dit que pour une fois, ne pas manger en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, dans sa salle-à-manger cosy mais silencieuse, devait être bien agréable.

\- Oui aussi.

Anthéa se mit à rire.

\- Mais ne faîtes donc pas cette tête ! On dirait que vous allez à l'échafaud !

\- Pas du tout !

Elle se leva pour aller libérer Nelson qui fila derechef s'installer sur les genoux de Mycroft. Le thé était savoureux, Anthéa souriante, Mycroft se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Sauf ses mains toujours moites et son cœur toujours sautillant.

Au bout d'un long moment d'une conversation agréable, Anthéa regarda sa montre.

\- Monsieur Holmes, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dehors mais puisque je vous reçois ce soir, j'ai quelques préparations à faire. Je vous attends à 19h00, ça vous va ?

\- Très bien.

Une fois dans sa voiture, qui l'avait patiemment attendu, Mycroft se demanda comment il en était arrivé là : venu pour demander à son assistante de réintégrer son poste, il se retrouvait avec un abandon de régime, une invitation pour le soir même et des poils de chat plein les genoux…

* * *

A 19h00 tapantes, Mycroft sonnait. La fin de sa journée n'avait été qu'une cavalcade effrénée à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Anthéa dont il ne connaissait rien finalement. Il pensait avoir trouvé mais sait-on jamais ! Le temps qu'il rentre se doucher, se changer et il était à nouveau dans cette voiture dont il avait l'impression de n'être jamais sorti.

\- Entrez donc ! Nelson vous attend !

\- Quelle chance…

Elle le débarrassa de son manteau et le précéda dans sa pièce à vivre. Sur la table basse, devant le canapé, tout un assortiment de petits bols et assiettes auxquels Mycroft jeta un œil curieux.

\- Des tapas, vous connaissez ?

\- De nom seulement.

\- Vous verrez, c'est très bon ! Et puis ça me permet de laisser croire que je suis une bonne cuisinière ! Asseyez-vous, je reviens !

Pendant qu'Anthéa s'activait dans la cuisine, Mycroft tentait de négocier avec Nelson :

\- Si tu t'installes sur mes genoux, je te fais enfermer à la Tour de Londres, c'est clair ?

Nullement impressionné, le chat eut un «prrttt» dédaigneux et fila dans la cuisine, bien plus intéressé par les bruits et odeurs qui s'en échappaient que par les menaces holmésiennes. Anthéa revint peu après, verres et bouteille à la main.

\- Monsieur Holmes vous pouvez retirer votre veste ! Vous avez l'air tellement…. Tellement guindé !

\- A mon tour de poser des conditions, une tout au moins : je retire ma veste si vous m'appelez Mycroft.

\- Très bien. Mycroft, retirez-donc votre veste, desserrez votre cravate et déboutonnez votre gilet ! J'ai prévu de vous gaver ce soir, vos boutons ne vont pas y résister ! Et puis quoi, nous ne sommes pas au bureau, décontractez-vous un peu !

Un peu vexé – un costume du meilleur faiseur de Londres – Mycroft se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort : ainsi vêtu, alors qu'elle arborait une chatoyante robe bohémienne dans les tons rouille, il ressemblait un peu à un sévère directeur de pension huppée. Un peu chafouin quand même, il obtempéra.

\- A la bonne heure ! rit Anthéa. Maintenant nous allons trinquer. Que voulez-vous boire ? Champagne ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Alors ouvrez la bouteille, si je le fais je risque de vous éborgner !

\- Une fois le liquide ambré et pétillant versé, Mycroft leva son verre :

\- Je bois à votre retour Anthéa. Et… Zut !

Il reposa précipitamment son verre et se saisit d'un paquet.

\- J'ai failli oublier. C'est pour vous.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine, vous savez.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et déplia une longue écharpe en très fin cachemire bordeaux foncé. Un sifflement d'admiration lui échappa.

\- Wow ! C'est somptueux ! Je ne devrais pas accepter !

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles que je sache et je vois bien qu'elle vous fait plaisir.

\- Mais vous êtes mon employeur…

\- Et donc ? Ça ne vous a pas gênée pour m'inviter à dîner !

\- Vous avez raison. Merci Mycroft, c'est une écharpe magnifique.

\- Et maintenant, je lève mon verre à votre retour. Et, s'il-vous-plaît, ne repartez plus jamais.

\- A mon retour donc.

Ils trinquèrent puis Anthéa entreprit Mycroft sur les différentes sortes de tapas qu'elle avait confectionnées.

\- Là, tortillas de pommes-de-terre, là, patatas bravas, ce sont des pommes-de-terre frites à la sauce tomate épicée, attention ça pique ! Ça, ce sont des accras : pour être tout-à-fait honnête, je les ai achetés sinon vous m'auriez retrouvée auréolée d'une suave odeur de morue… Là des moules au safran, ici des petites tartines de Serrano, là des boulettes de fromage au poivron et au piment, ça pique aussi, là du gaspacho et heu… c'est tout.

\- Vous avez vraiment envie que je prenne 3 livres ! soupira Mycroft.

\- Je peux être honnête ?

\- Vous l'avez toujours été.

\- Cessez donc ce régime stupide ! Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes, je vous assure ! Etonnant quand on y pense : vous êtes un des hommes les plus puissants du Royaume-Uni, voire même LE plus puissant, et vous laissez une mode stupide vous imposer des diktats débiles. Franchement !

En fin diplomate, Mycroft préféra faire dévier la conversation. Anthéa ne fut pas dupe mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Le restant de la soirée passa agréablement, entre discussion sur les pays étrangers, la vie à Londres, Turner, les cocottes-minute et les pinces-à-linge (mais comment diable en étaient-ils arrivés là, c'est une question que se posait Mycroft et dont il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse). Aussi c'est avec surprise qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Mycroft se rendit compte qu'il était deux heures du matin.

\- Je suis désolé Anthéa, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je vais vous laisser dormir !

\- C'est un joli compliment ça, merci Mycroft.

Sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle :

\- A demain donc ?

\- Oui, à demain.

Il se pencha alors et exécuta un parfait baise-main avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

* * *

Pour tout un chacun, Mycroft n'avait pas changé : guindé, cassant, glacial, supérieurement intelligent, parfois retors… Tout le monde avait vu avec plaisir Anthéa réintégrer son poste et les choses avaient repris leur cours habituel. Seule la salle-de-bains de Mycroft savait qu'à présent il sifflotait sous la douche, chose dont il se serait cru incapable ne serait-ce que quelques semaines auparavant. Abandonner son régime avait été une riche idée et, à sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas grossi outre mesure alors que la valse des sucreries avait repris son cours. Anthéa, fidèle à elle-même, le secondait plus qu'efficacement et les journées semblaient à présent passer vite, et surtout celle où ils allaient dîner tous les deux.

Car ils en avaient en effet pris l'habitude et depuis quelques temps, ils se retrouvaient tous les vendredis soir dans un restaurant étranger qu'Anthéa avait choisi car il lui avait avoué ne rien connaître de la cuisine étrangère, sauf française bien entendu. L'expérience était enrichissante, parfois brûlante, piquante, acide et Anthéa hurlait de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Mycroft lorsqu'il devait avaler des préparations inconnues. Il ne s'en vexait plus et ne refusait jamais de la suivre dans ses aventures gastronomiques. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais il attendait ces rendez-vous avec impatience : ils représentaient une petite fenêtre de fantaisie débridée, un morceau de vie en couleur dans un quotidien froid, gris et sérieux.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle comme à son habitude, elle retira sèchement sa main alors qu'il la lui avait prise pour son traditionnel baise-main. Interloqué, il la regarda : même emmitouflée dans son écharpe bordeaux et un bonnet au ras des sourcils, elle avait l'air sinon fâchée du moins excédée.

\- Anthéa ? Ça ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Rien, c'est bien ça le problème !

\- Pardon ?

\- Mycroft, que pensez-vous de moi ?

\- Vous êtes intelligente, fine, rapide, organisée…

\- Je ne vous parle pas de mes capacités professionnelles ! le coupa t-elle, énervée. Que pensez-vous de moi ?

Pris de court, Mycroft se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Patiente, Anthéa attendait.

\- Heu… Et bien… Comment dire…

\- Je vois. Au-revoir monsieur Holmes, à demain.

Elle faisait demi-tour et rentrait sa clé dans la serrure lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net en l'entendant se gratter la gorge.

\- Vous êtes jolie. Vraiment très jolie. Et... heu… je vous aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

Elle se tourna vers lui en riant, toute trace de colère à présent envolée.

\- Enfin ! Vous avez mis le temps, je commençais à désespérer !

L'œil rond, il la regardait sans comprendre, tout rouge.

\- J'ai joué gros Mycroft, vous savez. Si vous m'aviez rejetée, j'en aurais été désespérée. Mais vous entendre à l'instant articuler une phrase digne d'un enfant de 6 ans… Rien que ça…

Elle s'approcha de lui, retira ses gants de laine et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Mycroft Holmes vous pouvez vous vanter de peupler mes nuits depuis que je suis entrée à votre service. Mais mon Dieu que vous êtes parfois long à la détente ! Heureusement que je suis patiente, non ?

Elle lui souriait et il l'observait à s'en user la rétine. Et tout ce qu'il s'était soigneusement caché lui sautait au visage et oui, il aimait cette jeune femme imprévisible, et oui il avait cru crever quand elle avait démissionné et oui il refusait totalement de la perdre de vue et oui, ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait la breloque à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son bureau et s'approchait de lui.

\- Maintenant Mycroft Holmes, si vous ne m'embrassez pas immédiatement, je hurle à vous en décoller les tympans, je vous le promets !

Il plia sa longue silhouette vers elle, Dieu qu'elle était petite, 1m55 tout au plus. Impatiente, elle se suspendit au revers de son manteau et ce fut elle qui s'empara de sa bouche en un grognement affamé. Elle lui mordillait les lèvres sans vergogne, sa langue impatiente furetait partout et Mycroft ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa pourtant et il la repoussa doucement.

\- Anthéa…

Les yeux brillants elle le regardait en souriant. Et il allait lui briser le cœur.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible. Je suis désolé. Non.

Elle se figea.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchissez. J'ai plus de dix ans de plus que vous.

\- Dix-sept.

\- Merci. J'ai dix-sept ans de plus que vous. Vous vous en moquez maintenant mais dans dix ans, quinze ans ? Lorsque vous serez encore éclatante alors que moi… Et puis quoi, regardez-moi : je commence à perdre mes cheveux, je suis un peu bedonnant, je ne suis pas très drôle non plus. Vous devriez fréquenter des gens de votre âge, vous serez certainement moins déçue

\- Ça y est, vous avez fini votre séance d'auto-apitoiement ?

Finalement, il ne lui brisait rien du tout.

\- Monsieur Holmes, malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour vous, permettez-moi de vous dire qu'en cet instant précis, vous êtes le plus grand crétin que la terre ait jamais porté, et d'une. Et de deux, je vous interdis bien de penser à ma place, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Et de trois… heu... et de trois…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais plus mais bref : je vous aime, j'ai la prétention de croire que vous m'aimez aussi alors ça suffit ! Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que la vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour en rajouter une couche ! Alors maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous vous taisez et vous m'embrassez, voulez-vous ?

* * *

Mycroft Holmes était perplexe.

Lui, l'homme le plus puissant du Royaume-Uni, lui sans qui aucune décision d'importance ne se prenait, lui dont le nom sonnait désagréablement à certaines oreilles, se trouvait mené par le bout du nez par une minuscule jeune femme pétulante qui avait envahi sa vie et ses pensées.

Tout n'avait pas été si simple pourtant : il lui avait encore fallu quelques semaines pour la toucher, complexé qu'il était par son physique qu'il trouvait rien moins que banal. Non pas que Mycroft n'ait eu aucune expérience en ce domaine, loin de là. Mais les femmes qu'il avait croisées et dont certaines avaient fini dans son lit étaient souvent soit béates d'admiration (ce qu'il ne supportait pas), soit carriéristes à un point qui frôlait l'indécence (à croire qu'être la petite amie de Mycroft Holmes vous ouvrirait toutes les portes), soit se prenaient pour des Mata-Hari à la petite semaine. Mycroft avait fini par douter de sa sûreté de goût tandis qu'une petite voix malsaine lui susurrait à l'oreille que ce n'était pas ses goûts mais plutôt son physique banal qui était la cause de tout. Qu'une femme aussi jeune et jolie qu'Anthéa puisse s'intéresser à lui l'avait plongé dans des abîmes de perplexité. Il savait fort bien qu'elle ne le mettait jamais sur un piédestal et qu'elle était assez indépendante et libre d'esprit pour lui dire sa façon de penser ou pour changer de métier (ce qu'elle avait prouvé à sa grande frayeur)… Alors quoi ? C'était juste pour… lui ? Mycroft n'en revenait pas : sous son épaisse carapace d'homme de glace, il restait encore chez lui un fond d'insécurité, antique et pesant héritage de moqueries subies à l'adolescence. Et avec un frère comme Sherlock, flamboyant et solaire, c'était encore moins facile.

La première fois qu'elle s'était glissée sous les draps à ses côtés, alors qu'elle l'avait invitée chez elle, il s'était montré si tétanisé d'appréhension qu'elle avait dû, en quelque sorte, le rassurer, l'apprivoiser.

\- Mycroft, c'est juste moi.

C'était bien là le problème : c'était «elle», uniquement «elle», mais surtout «elle» et s'apprêter à faire l'amour à une jeune femme qui aurait pu choisir bien mieux que lui le paralysait quelque peu.

Il avait secoué la tête, lèvres pincées. Elle avait alors saisi une de ses mains qu'elle avait posée sur son sein. Tout d'abord immobiles, les doigts de Mycroft avaient ensuite tout doucement remué, prenant la mesure d'une poitrine menue et tonique. Puis ses mains avaient de plus en plus vagabondé, aidées en cela par les menus gémissements que laissait parfois échapper Anthéa. Mycroft avait alors cartographié chaque pouce de ce corps léger et gracile et qui semblait tellement sensible. Ses doigts avaient lentement parcouru le dos, sur les épaules, la poitrine, le ventre, les jambes… Etonné Mycroft entendait la respiration d'Anthéa partir en lambeaux et doutait que ce soit lui qui en soit la cause. Mais il était en quelque sorte affamé de chair et sa bouche avait vite accompagné ses doigts, au grand contentement d'Anthéa dont les gémissements envahissaient la chambre. Lui qui était extrêmement silencieux, cet enchaînement de plaintes rauques l'avait surpris et fait douter encore une fois. Il avait alors cessé ses délicates investigations et avait saisi le visage d'Anthéa entre ses mains.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de…

Furieuse, elle l'avait interrompu et retiré sa tête d'un geste sec.

\- Obligée de quoi Mycroft ? Tu penses que je simule ? Que je m'ennuie ? Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Mon Dieu mais il faut vraiment que je tienne à toi pour supporter ça !

Avec une force insoupçonnable dans un corps si menu, elle l'avait renversé sur le dos et le chevauchait à présent. Il sentait l'étau de ses cuisses contre ses côtes, son corps vibrant de colère et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment manqué de tact… Elle le menaça d'un index vengeur.

\- Mycroft Holmes, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, toi et personne d'autre. Je suis dingue de toi, de ta peau laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur, de ton grand corps maladroit, de ce petit ventre qui te traumatise tant, de ta prétendue calvitie qui n'existe que dans ton esprit, de ton grand nez et ta petite bouche…

Elle s'était penchée et avait posé son front sur le sien.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Mycroft, malgré ton air tellement guindé, tes certitudes à propos de tout et tous, cette mine pincée que tu prends si souvent, ton manque flagrant de fantaisie. Tu comprends ça ?

Muet, il avait hoché la tête.

\- Tant mieux ! Tu es à mes yeux quelqu'un de solide, rassurant, attentionné et je me sentirai toujours en sécurité à tes côtés, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, pourrions-nous reprendre ?

Il avait ri et s'était exécuté de bonne grâce. Sa langue avait alors caressé Anthéa dans ses ombres secrètes et ses doux replis et il avait eu la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir, puis crier, puis hurler son nom alors que son corps s'arquait brusquement en un orgasme flamboyant. Il était remonté vers elle, parsemant le chemin de retour de nombreux baisers légers et chauds. Anthéa, essoufflée, avait souri.

\- Et bien Monsieur Holmes…

\- Pas bien ?

Elle lui envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Mieux que bien !

Allongé sur le côté, Mycroft lui caressait doucement le visage, écartant d'un index délicat les petites mèches collées sur son front par la sueur, suivant l'arête du nez et la courbure de lèvres qui lui souriaient. Un petit miracle, voilà ce qu'il pensait d'Anthéa. Mais il ne lui dirait pas, voire même jamais : il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle se mette à nouveau en colère… De toute façon elle gigotait sous lui et il perdit toute pensée cohérente lorsqu'elle le prit à son tour dans sa bouche.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle l'avait à nouveau renversé et lui bloquait les hanches. Elle seule décidait de la vitesse et de l'intensité de cette caresse et il ne pouvait que la subir, les mains tellement crispées sur les draps qu'il se croyait à deux doigts de les déchirer. Les cris se bousculaient dans la gorge mais ne franchissaient toujours pas ses lèvres. Il eut quand même un grognement de dépit lorsqu'elle l'abandonna mais se ravisa rapidement lorsque, d'un mouvement souple et fluide, elle l'accueillit en elle. Elle avait cessé tout mouvement, savourait sa présence dans la partie la plus intime de son être et elle souriait, les yeux fermés. Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisa son regard et se pencha vers lui en riant.

\- Un jour je te ferai crier Mycroft Holmes, je te le jure !

Elle se pencha encore plus et approcha les lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer dans un souffle chaud :

\- Mais pour l'instant, prends-moi.

Et il avait momentanément mis de côté ses doutes et ses hésitations pour s'occuper de ce corps jeune qui s'enroulait autour du sien et qui répondait avec ardeur à ses coups de reins lents et profonds. L'air s'emplissait du bruit des peaux se caressant l'une l'autre, des gémissements et hoquets de plaisir d'Anthéa et lorsqu'elle lui chuchota une litanie de « maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, maintenant !» il accéléra graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende hurler avant de succomber lui-même à un gigantesque éclair blanc qui lui arracha le souffle et le laissa sans mémoire. Au bout d'un long moment de récupération, il entendit Anthéa rire :

\- Mycroft, si tu ne te relèves pas, je vais mourir étouffée ! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi grand !

Il se redressa tout en se confondant en excuses. Elle riait toujours et lui caressa le visage. Il grommela :

\- Je t'avais bien dis que je devais perdre du poids !

\- Surtout pas ! et elle lui chatouilla les flancs, ce qui le fit glousser. J'ai dit «grand», pas «gros» ! Alors ne touche à rien !

Il rit, elle se nicha contre lui et il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes était contrarié.

Il ne s'agissait pas de sa relation avec Anthéa ou plutôt si, quoi que… En fait c'était compliqué, voilà. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait changé son comportement en quoi que ce soit. Mycroft arrivait toujours le premier, impersonnel et réfrigérant, Anthéa apparaissait une heure après, comme à son habitude. Rien de leur relation ne transparaissait dans leur binôme d'une efficacité toujours aussi aiguisée. Une seule fois, un jeune informaticien avait expérimenté quelques plaisanteries graveleuses sur Anthéa auprès de Mycroft et ce dernier, d'une voix douce et égale, lui avait demandé si ça l'intéressait de faire la maintenance d'une station météo au fin fond de l'Alaska.

Non, ce qui contrariait profondément Mycroft c'est qu'Anthéa avait obstinément refusé de déménager chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Fulham, c'était quand même autre chose que Camden, non ? Même après plusieurs mois d'une relation solide, elle refusait toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller Mycroft ! C'est triste, mort et plein de vieux !

\- Comme moi donc…

\- Mycroft ! N'essaye pas ça avec moi, ça ne marchera pas !

\- Mais tu ne vas pas rester ici !

\- Pourquoi ? J'y suis bien, c'est vivant, j'y ai mes habitudes et Nelson aussi. Il y a toujours du monde dans la rue et j'en connais tous les commerçants ou presque !

Mycroft ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait de son propre chef transformé cette petite rue en un inexpugnable Fort Knox. Aucun des résidents n'avait noté le moindre changement mais les patrouilles de police se faisaient bien plus fréquentes, bien qu'extrêmement discrètes, et les caméras CCTV ne tombaient plus jamais en panne… Mais Mycroft en avait assez de faire la navette entre l'appartement d'Anthéa et le sien. La jeune femme avait pris dans sa vie bien plus d'importance qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et avait aussi quelque peu changé sa façon d'être : il se décontractait un peu, chose impensable ne serait-ce que l'année précédente. Certainement pas dans ses fonctions mais lorsqu'il était chez elle, il lui arrivait de rester pieds-nus, d'ôter sa veste, son gilet et sa cravate, et même de rouler ses manches de chemise à mi-bras. Il avait remarqué que le jeu des muscles de ses avant-bras la mettait parfois en transe et il en jouait sans vergogne. Elle le traitait de fourbe, d'horrible personnage mais elle finissait toujours par succomber en ronchonnant.

Mais pas pour son appartement.

\- Mycroft, il y a deux voisins qui vendent dans l'immeuble, ça va me faire drôle de voir de nouvelles têtes.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Celui juste au-dessus et celui à ma gauche.

Ils étaient installés dans le canapé, lui assis et elle allongée, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda soudain d'un œil ô combien méfiant et suspicieux.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Dis-moi, tu y es pour quelque chose ?

\- Moi ?

\- Mycroft Holmes, je n'aime pas du tout cet air innocent que vous prenez. Tu les as forcés à partir ?

\- Tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné. Ils voulaient vraiment partir mais disons que je leur ai proposé un marché qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, tu vois…

\- De quel genre ?

\- Et bien je leur ai facilité l'accès à la propriété dans le quartier qui leur faisait plaisir. Tout le monde est content finalement !

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds et muette pour une fois. Il lui souriait, plutôt content de lui.

\- Et Fulham ?

\- Je le garde, on ne sait jamais si tu changes d'avis !

En quelques mois, les travaux de réunion de ces trois appartements furent terminés et Mycroft emménagea triomphalement : une pièce à vivre dont la surface avait été multipliée par deux, une salle-de-bains par étage, la réunion de deux chambres pour en faire une très grande, une autre chambre et un bureau supplémentaire et, enfin, une cuisine digne de ce nom. Le soir de son emménagement définitif, Anthéa sentit Mycroft un peu mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je reste ici tu sais.

\- Hooooo, quelle nouvelle !

\- Tout le temps.

\- Mycroft, sais-tu que tu es en train d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes ? Ça va, pas trop mal à l'épaule ?

\- Non mais je me demandais si…

\- Ecoute-moi, vieillard cacochyme ! Je te vois venir et de loin encore ! Oui j'ai 29 ans, oui tu en as 46 et oui tu vas rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il sera humainement possible ! Je t'aime, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, il n'y a que toi qui me fasse à ce point vibrer ou qui me fasse atteindre de tels taux d'énervement ! Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Je suis au courant pour ce jeune attaché d'ambassade roumain qui s'est retrouvé expédié en mission en Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée du jour au lendemain. Je suis de taille à me défendre toute seule, Mycroft, et lui aussi je l'avais vu venir avec ses gros sabots. Comment as-tu pu penser que je jetterai le moindre bout de cil en sa direction ? Alors oui tu t'installes ici et oui nous allons essayer de vieillir ensemble. Et oui nous aurons toujours 17 ans d'écart et oui c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Ça te va ?

Mycroft Holmes souriait.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes était… était…

Et bien il ne savait pas trop au juste. Pourtant tout avait commencé par une conversation banale, sur la décoration et les astuces gain de place. Mycroft avait reniflé de façon dédaigneuse qu'ils n'étaient guère concernés et que franchement, la place n'était pas ce qui manquait dans cet appartement.

\- Certes non Mycroft, je sais bien. N'empêche : il va falloir penser à réorganiser cet appartement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tout est parfaitement rangé, organisé et rationnel. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu vas avoir quelques mois pour le faire.

\- Comment ça «quelques mois» ? Tu pars, tu me quittes ?

\- Cesse de paniquer, je t'en prie. Tu es un des hommes les plus intelligents que je connaisse mais parfois ta lenteur de compréhension me désespère !

En riant, elle s'était approchée de lui et, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, avait entouré son cou de ses deux bras. Elle l'avait fait se pencher vers lui et l'avait embrassé d'une façon telle qu'il envisageait de lui faire subir immédiatement les derniers outrages, là, sur le canapé. Mais elle s'était dégagée et, les bras croisés, le regardait en souriant.

\- Alors ? Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

\- Non, désolé.

\- Attends-moi.

Elle avait filé dans la chambre et lorsqu'elle revint, Mycroft Holmes vit enfin La Lumière : elle avait juste glissé un oreiller sous son tee-shirt.

Et l'Homme de Glace que tout un chacun craignait, qui avait même le pouvoir de faire muter des attachés d'ambassade, qui connaissait les mille petits dessous de la politique internationale, qui ne pliait sans discuter que devant une seule personne, la Reine, cet homme-là fit une chose qui aurait mis en joie la moitié de la planète politique si elle l'avait su : il s'évanouit avec fracas.

Finalement, Mycroft Holmes était heureux.


End file.
